


Moony

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Challenge Response, Community: hp_ficathon, Gen, Hogwarts Fifth Year, Moon, Werewolves, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-18
Updated: 2007-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 15:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifth year, Moony finds out just how devoted his friends are</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moony

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP_Ficathon prompt "Walled In"

Moony hated the shack. He hated the castle and the town. He hated the rules that forbid him from running free in the deep forest. He could always smell the forest. Sometimes he could swear he saw it through the walls: deep and dark and inviting him in.

But he couldn't run in the forest. He was walled in by everything- even this weak body that couldn't feel the night's call. Moony was trapped- always caged.

But one night while Moony was pacing desperately in the shack an amazing thing happened. A large black dog entered his room. Beyond him, Moony could smell other animals, but closer- bigger than them- was the forest. She called.

Moony was free.


End file.
